Selfish
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Robin is getting married, and Franky strongly objects. Frobin.


Just some Frobin... can be interpreted as AU. It depends on how you look at it.

* * *

_"It is most unwise for people in love to marry" -George Bernard Shaw_

Franky slammed the sweaty glass bottle down on the counter. The cola inside was lukewarm and was no longer fizzy.

It was so undeniably unfair. So _unfair_.

"You're being selfish." Zoro said without looking up from his plate. "Can't you be happy for her?"

"Not when she's marrying that bastard." Franky snarled. He slammed the bottle down again. This time, it shattered. Franky cursed and wiped his sticky hand off on his jacket.

"Franky, you're being stupid." Zoro shook his head. He glanced at Franky for a split second before returning his steady stare down to his slowly cooling food. "She can marry whoever she likes."

Franky muttered something unintelligable and swiped the glass shards off the counter. They spilled to the ground, pieces scattering around his feet.

-X-

The reception was too white. Much, much too white. Franky hated it.

No, it wasn't the ivory lace decorations he hated. It was the fact that she was marrying _him_, a bastard beyond bastards. Franky pulled uncomfortably at his bowtie. It was the only change of his normal outfit for the occassion- he missed the feel of cold chains against his chest.

"Stop pouting, Franky. You look like a kid about to throw a temper tantrum." Zoro coolly said. He, too, looked rather out-of-place in a formal tuxedo.

"Where's Girlie?"

"She's helping with Robin's preparations."

"Strawhat-bro?"

"Chasing after the caterers. Usopp and Chopper are helping him corner them."

"Cook-bro?"

"Being a pervert and trying to get into Robin's room."

"Musician-bro?"

"Up there." Zoro pointed to the stage. Brook, who had swapped his regular black suit for a sheer white one, was attempting to take a violin from one of the musicians. The other musicians were continuing, unperturbed by the disturbance Brook was causing to the melancholy waltz.

"...What about _him_?"

"How the hell should I know?" Zoro asked irritably.

"Jeez." Franky muttered something under his breath.

"Stop trying to come up with excuses." Zoro glared meaningly at Franky. "Like I said, you're being selfish. At least pretend to be happy. For Robin's sake."

Franky didn't answer. He stared at his feet. They felt confined in hideously shiny dress shoes.

Robin would've let him go barefoot.

-X-

"Onee-san, you look so beautiful!" Nami clasped her hands together, eyes shining. Robin turned around to examine herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a rather simple silk-white dress that hugged her body and shimmered down to the ground. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but wasn't that plain either.

"Thank you." Robin smiled. Her eyes expressed no emotion.

"Are you nervous?" Vivi asked, fidgeting with her hair.

"Oh, stop that Vivi! You'll ruin all the hard work I put into it!" Nami slapped Vivi's hand away gently. The two began to bicker playfully (though Nami did more of the jabbing and Vivi more of the defending).

"... No. No, I'm not." Robin said quietly. Neither of the girls heard her. Robin's eyes twitched ever so subtly- not even a hawk could have detected it.

-X-

Everybody's heads turned and a soft, fluttering sigh arose as Robin slowly walked down the aisle, Nami and Vivi right behind her.

"Robin-chan is so gorgeous!!" Sanji's loud whisper carried clearly above the silence, much to Zoro's disgust.

"Even on her own wedding... that stupid pervert..." Zoro muttered.

"_He _doesn't seem to be happy about it." Franky nodded to the man Robin was about to marry. _His_ eyes were narrowed in Sanji's direction.

"I don't think you're so happy, either." Zoro said.

"I'm not- I mean, I'm not _not_, but- I-"

"Stop denying it. You love her. You still love her, Franky." Zoro hissed. The clergy began to speak.

"That was in the past. She's in love with him now." Franky looked down, his eyes beginning to water. Not that he was beginning to cry, or anything.

"And how do you know that?"

"What?" Franky looked up.

"She may love him, but... she still loves you, too." Zoro said, eyes steeled. He glanced up. Robin was looking at the ceiling.

"You... Zoro-bro..." Franky whispered. This time, a tear escaped his eye. Franky quickly wiped it away. "I'm not crying, dammit!"

"Keep it down. Remember what I said about not being selfish?" Zoro said. "I don't think that applies to this anymore. Not if you think so."

The clergy's voice suddenly seemed to be much more audible than it had been before. "If there are any persons present who do not concede to this wedding, may they speak out now or forever-"

"I object!" Franky stood up.

"Franky!" Usopp looked terrified.

"What are you doing?!" Chopper's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Franky-san!" Brook gasped.

"You bastard, ruining Robin-chan's wedding-" Sanji was held back down by Luffy, who's face was unreadable. Like Luffy, Vivi was restraining Nami, who looked like she was ready to shoot someone in the eye. The other guests simply stared, some slack-jawed, at the large man who had interrupted the ceremony.

Franky bent over and tore off his dress shoes. He threw them over his shoulder, ignoring the cry of whoever he had hit. His bare, callused feet pit-patted along the fuzzy red carpet littered with flower blossoms - that nearly smelled like Robin, or maybe it was his imagination- as he ran up to where the soon-to-be-husband-and-wife stood. Robin's eyes were still trained on the ceiling.

_His _face was red and livid, Franky noticed with some satisfaction.

"Nico Robin, I can't let you do this." Franky said. He gulped and tried to speak slower. "Someone told me that- I mean, I heard that you still..."

The man standing beside Robin began growling with anger. Robin wasn't looking at either of them.

"I still love you!" Franky blurted out. "I know that's a totally un-super thing to say on your wedding-"

"Ya think?" _he _growled, fists clenched.

"Shut up, bastard!" Franky suddenly gained confidence. "I love Nico Robin more than you ever could, you pansy little wussy."

"You...!" he raised his fist, as if to punch Franky, but it was suddenly held back by Robin's slim hand. "Robin?! What the-"

"Franky." Robin said quietly. She finally looked up. Her blue eyes were glistening. "You should have said it earlier."

"You mean..."

Slowly, Robin let go of her fiancee's arm and stepped towards Franky. "Yes. You may be loud, obnoxious, and much too flamboyant, but you're still mine. And I'm still yours, if I'm correct?"

Franky's jaw relaxed and his eyes widened. A wide grin broke out. "SUUUPER!!"

It didn't matter what happened after that. It didn't matter that Robin's ex-almost-husband socked Franky across the face, or that Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook began dancing haphazardly, or that Sanji passed out, or that Vivi had to help Nami up, whose legs had given out from shock, or anything.

All that mattered was that he was still hers, and she was still his. And that was all that was to it.


End file.
